The present invention generally relates to an improvement to a computer system such as a system for selecting displaying media, and more specifically, to selecting media to display based on conversation topics.
Today, media-capture technology, such as in digital cameras, video-recorders, smartphones, wearable devices, and other types electronic devices, allows users to generate and store a large number of digital media items, such as photographs, videos, voice recordings, and so on. For example, a user may use his or her smartphone or wearable computing device to produce dozens (or even more) of media items in the course of a single day. Typically, the user may transfer these media items, or at least a selected few of these, to a personal computer and/or a cloud storage service.
Such a proliferation of digital media makes it difficult for users to later retrieve media items of interest. For example, a user may simply forget that certain media items exist. Alternatively, or in addition, a user may vaguely recollect generating the media items, but the user may have difficulty finding them and retrieving them from the storage. Typically, the user may organize collections of media items into meaningful folders, and then then search through a directory of folders to find the desired media items. Alternatively, or in addition, the user may add descriptive tags to the media items. The user may then use a search interface to attempt to find media items of interest, that is, by finding media items having tags which match specified search terms. Such approaches, however, are labor-intensive and cumbersome in nature, and are not always successful in retrieving the desired media items.